Hamartias and Espresso
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: Beca's spying on Chloe and Chicago's European coffee date, trying to find a flaw in him that makes him unsuitable for Chloe and, honestly, she's struggling until Stacie tries to help. Bechloe endgame.


Beca was supposed to be over it. She was supposed to be happy, even, because the person she loved most in the world was happy. She was supposed to be thrilled that Chloe had found such a great guy in Chicago, who clearly adored her and showed it every single time they were in the same room.

What she was not supposed to be doing, was hiding behind a grove of bushes outside of the small cafe where Chloe and Chicago were currently enjoying yet another date.

She was not, just to be clear, spying on them. It was just that she had a vested interest in whomever Chloe might spend the rest of her life with and it was her _duty_ as Chloe's best friend to ensure that whomever it was, they were worthy of her love.

And despite how much she really, really, _really_, wanted to find Chicago's fatal flaw, it remained elusive. So elusive that, honestly, Beca wasn't even sure if he had one. Theoretically, people like that existed. For instance, Chloe didn't have a fatal flaw. She was as amazing a person as people came. She deserves someone who could match that, and oh, it burned Beca's throat each time she thought that maybe Chicago could measure up.

She watched as Chicago got up from his seat after giving Chloe's hand a squeeze, and wandered over to stand politely in line. There were several people in front of him, so it wouldn't be a very quick return.

While she waited to evaluate his worthiness further, her gaze drifted back to Chloe, as it so often did. She watched as her best friend looked around, her gaze sometimes following strangers along the walkway past the cafe, sometimes staring off toward the sun, sometimes pointed down into her own lap where Beca knew she was playing with her nail beds.

Beca smiled gently, something she only noticed happening thanks to Chloe, when her friend started drumming aimlessly on the table. It was probably "New Rules" by Dua Lipa. For some reason, Chloe had taken to humming it or singing it whenever nothing else was happening, even while she was reading. It took two days of Chloe's unconscious repetition before Beca had looked up the song, which was difficult given she'd get maybe three words of lyrics at a time.

Eventually, she figured out which song it was, though, and sometimes she'd take a turn humming it lowly so only Chloe could hear her. Whenever she did, Chloe would nudge her shoulder or quickly squeeze her had.

So yeah, Beca's been around long enough to know that Chloe's tapping along to "New Rules" while she waits for Chicago to get their drinks. And though he might not have an apparent fatal flaw, Beca's still a little miffed that he's just leaving her friend there by herself. On her own, she can think of at least five different ways to avoid that outcome.

Leave a jacket on a chair to say the table's claimed, then invite Chloe to go with her.

Wait until the line dies down before going up to get their coffees. It's not like she's going anywhere.

Find a passing kid and pay them to get their coffees.

Go for a walk together and come back later.

Go for a walk together and go to a different cafe.

See? Easy.

Chloe turns to look at Chicago in line and after a moment he perks up and looks back at her, giving her a smile.

"What'cha doing there, Shorty?"

Stacie's voice scares the shit out of Beca, who turns while flailing a little.

"Nothing!" she says immediately, putting a hand to her chest for effect, even though all she really wants to do is cuss Stacie out for sneaking up on her. "What are you doing impersonating Lilly?"

Stacie shifts her weight to one foot and crosses her arms before correcting her, "Esther."

Beca waves off the correction. "Whatever."

"The better question is why are you spying on Chlocago?" Stacie asks, eyebrow raised.

Beca fakes vomiting. "Eurgh, is that their portmanteau? Could none of you think of anything better?"

Stacie shrugs, "You know Amy named them, just like she named you and Chloe Bhloe. But somehow, we still let her name shit."

Laughing, Beca nods and then stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"Seriously, Becs, what are you doing?" Stacie asks, relaxing her interrogative posture just a smidge.

Beca looks back at Chloe and then she sighs because she knows Stacie already knows. She just wants Beca to say it. "I'm just trying to make sure he's good enough for her."

"By spying on them?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "Look, it's credible when you say it's 'investigative journalism' so I'm just looking into different career options."

"Beca."

"Ugh, okay, Jesus," Beca pulls her hands out of her pockets and crosses her arms instead. "Look, okay, it's stupid, so I don't want to talk about it."

In response, Stacie tugs Beca farther behind the tree. "Considering I found you spying on them, it's probably not as stupid as you think it is, so just tell me."

It takes a few moments for Beca to turn it over in her mind and decide that she might as fucking well at this point. "Okay, so, like, we can agree that Chloe doesn't have a fatal flaw right?"

Stacie laughs, assuming Beca's giving her some bullshit. "Sure."

"Okay, so she needs someone who also doesn't have a fatal flaw, then, right?"

Upon realizing that Beca was serious about this particular line of questioning, Stacie straightens up a little. "I mean, not necessarily."

But Beca presses on, "Well, okay, I guess technically, but if there was someone out there who didn't have a fatal flaw, then theoretically, they would be a perfect match for Chloe, right?"

Stacie considers it, theoretically of course. "I mean, logically, yes, that has some merit."

"Okay!" Beca says loudly, as if Stacie had contradicted her. "Well, I can't find a fatal flaw in Chicago, Stace, which means they're probably meant to be together, but he still left her alone at a cafe table instead of finding a way to include her." It all comes rushing out.

There's a pause, which Stacie lets grow while Beca calms down a little. She moves beside Beca and nudges her shoulder lightly.

Beca looks up at her, breathing a little heavily still, but calmer than she had been. Her gaze drifts down to the grass.

"Becs, he does have a fatal flaw," Stacie says gently. Beca whips her head up.

"No, dude, he doesn't. I wish he did, but I can't find a damn thing," Beca explains, clearly frustrated.

"Beca, his fatal flaw is that—"

"—he's not you."

But it's not just Stacie that says it, much to Beca's surprise, as she turns and right there is Chloe. Chloe, unsmiling, but looking all around, just, _soft_.

"Chloe!" Beca says loudly, panicking, "What're you doing here? Fancy running into you here. Have you gone for coffee? I hear they have—" but Chloe just steps closer until she's right in front of Beca.

"Beca," Chloe starts and watches Beca visibly swallow hard. "Relax."

Beca nods, but does absolutely nothing to try and tone down the tension in her body.

"Oh my God," Chloe says, a little exasperated, and then she moves even closer, until there's barely an inch between them. "_Relax,_" she orders again, as her hands come up slightly to drape around Beca's neck.

Everywhere Beca can feel Chloe's weight feels like it's on fire right now, and even though she wants to try to relax for Chloe's sake, there is absolutely no fucking way in hell that that is going to happen.

"Jeez, Becs," Chloe comments, and then she leans down and kisses Beca very quickly, but firmly on the lips.

Stacie lets out a whistle that both Chloe and Beca pointedly ignore. She starts walking away as she demands, "Right, I'll just go then, but Beca, or Chloe, really, you've gotta tell me everything later!"

"Chlo," Beca begins, but honestly doesn't know what to say after.

"I mean it, Beca," Chloe assures her. "His fatal flaw is that he's not you."


End file.
